


The Losses of War

by pknote



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a happy-ish ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Gayotix, Near Death Experiences, Torture, War AU, but vector and espio are together, metal sonic is sonic, partially roboticized tails, sonic has been roboticized, tails sonic and shadow live together, they're not prevalent enough to put in relationships, time anomaly silver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pknote/pseuds/pknote
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog and his fellow Freedom Fighters finally gathered all the chaos emeralds to defeat Dr. Eggman/Robotnik. However due to unfortunate events Tails is captured and Sonic makes a grave decision to give his life for that of his little brother. With Sonic as everyone knows him gone forever, Tails, Shadow, and Silver have to find a way to bring the beloved blue blur back to his senses before Eggman wins this war with his new weapon and without losing anymore freedom fighters to the cause.





	1. Mourning

“War is dangerous. Mistakes happen, people are lost. We’ve fought this war for years and only today did something more than disastrous happen. I know our chances will seem glum now, but with everyone together, using our skills we can beat him and his new weapon!”

Knothole was quiet, it seemed as if no one was willing to breath. Hearing the voice of their dear friend and mechanic with a slight metallic tone to it. They saw his muzzle sticking out from the cloak. Face entirely covered in shadows and the fox only gestured with his left arm. Keeping his other under the cloak as well.

“Today we mourn the loss of our dearest ally and friend. Sonic sacrificed himself to save me from the grasps of Robotnik. We all know what Buttnik does to those he captures.” Tails fell silent. Taking his arm out from under the cloak and lowering his hood. A gasp filled the crowd as they gazed upon Tails. The yellow fox’s right arm had been transformed, his bicep had been replaced with a grey metal tube, forearm a bright yellow steel plate going into his hand. Tail’s left eye was magenta with a black sclera, completely robotic, as was his right ear.

“I’m afraid to say Sonic is gone. And he’s now our enemy.”

Nobody spoke as Tails left to his workshop. With Sonic on Robotnik’s side they had little to no chance of winning this war. Everyone would be turned, roboticized, and Tails blamed himself. After all, Sonic saved him.

His brother was gone. Forever.

*****

Tails sat curled up on his cot, crying from his one biological eye while the others projection of an iris quivered.

“Tails…” A gruff voice came from the door, the fox looking up from his knees.

“Hey, Shadow.”

“May I come in?”

Tails didn’t respond but let a gentle smile show on his face.

The black and red hedgehog sat down next to tails, placing a hand on his back.

“He’s gone, Shadow… He’s been gone for only a few hours, he saved me and then tried to kill me! How am I supposed to cope with that?!” tears flowed down his face faster than before. “All I see is his face with those malicious red eyes and Egghead’s laugh; holding me by the throat… Tightening.” A shiver ran down his spine. “And then-”

“Tails. Listen to me.” Shadow looked into the younger’s eyes. “I know how it is to lose someone who is like family to you. Sonic took care of you for years gave you his plane. And I promise saving you. He would do it again if he could. However. It’s important that you don’t see the android as Sonic. It’s not him. As soon as the Roboticizer closed around Sonic, he died. What tried to kill you, what spared your life. Was an emotionless machine. Not unlike Gamma and Omega used to be.” Shadow placed an ungloved hand over one of his eyes, it sealed shut with three dark green scars trailing across it. “It’s not hopeless, Sonic is strong and he can fight the mind control. He can be resurrected but for now, you have to accept that this Metal Sonic, isn’t him and not blame your brother when he comes back for what happened. You don’t see me blaming Omega for my eye.” His hand moved from his eye, across to Tails’ “Same goes for you.”

Tails smiled. “Thanks, Shadow. It’s still going to take time though. He raised me.”

“You have all the time you need.” The Hedgehog stood up, patting Tails on the back. “When you’re ready, we’ll go through his stuff. Until then, you know how to reach me if you need anything.”

Tails remained quiet, just pondering what to say. “Thanks... I'm happy that you came to live with us.”

Shadow smiled. The only answer that Tails needed from the Hedgehog, watching him as he left.

The two tailed fox let out a sigh. Wiping his eyes and scowling as his new metal plated arm scratched at his fur. Without a second thought Tails jumped to his feet. Walking away from the cot and to the closet he used to store his clothes and a few tools. He was used to pulling all-nighters working on projects so he kept the workshop equipped with a few pairs of clothes in case of oil spills or just the need to change.

He closed his eyes as he felt around the workshop towards a mirror. Taking a few deep breaths before opening his eyes and looking at the damage that Robotnik did. He reached his welding goggles and put them on over his forehead,effectively covering his robotic ear enough that he could feel alright about getting less stares until people got used to his new look.

Part of him wanted to get used to his appearance.

The rest of him knew he never would.

After feeling 'Okay’ enough with his hiding job. Tails forced a smile and walked out of his workshop. 'Be strong, Miles.’ he told himself. 'We don't want the others knowing you're scared.’

With a deep breath he headed towards he, Shadow, and Sonic's…. His and Shadow's home.

He wasn't ready. Never would be, but it had to be done. Sonic wouldn't want him to be mourning forever. His whole philosophy was going fast. Fast at forgiveness, fast at mourning. Tails knew he'd want him to do the same.

*****

When Tails arrived he saw Shadow sitting on the couch. Petting the Chao he'd been taking care of for some time. The small creature taking on attributes of Shadow to show their appreciation for the hedgehog caring for him.

“That didn't take long.” Shadow spoke, not looking up from the Chao.

“He wouldn't want us to be stuck on mourning.”

“Yes, but he'd understand that you need some time.” The Chao looked up at Shadow from his lap, tilting his head as if to ask what the two were talking about.  “Don't worry about it buddy.”

“I've got boxes in my room. We'll just pack it up so that when he comes back, as himself. Everything is there for him.” Shadow sighed, standing up only to receive a sad sound from the chao.

“Alright. Let's do this then.” Shadow grabbed Tails’ hand and the two of them walked towards the 'master bedroom’ of their small house. The boxes Tails mentioned already set up, ready to be loaded with Sonic's things.

The two of them started packing up stuff, silently at first, before easing into simple conversations about work. Shadow's work had almost come to a standstill with G.U.N. without Omega, Team Dark wasn't the same. Tails had been working on something to bring the robot back to his senses for a while, and now that the mission was over with Robotnik, for now, he could work on it again.

The stuff in the room dwindled down until it was only Shadow's left and a couple photos, everything else packed up.

Shadow was going on about something when Tails went eerily silent. Picking up a box from under Sonic's bedside stand. Written on it, in half-assed writing was his name.

Miles Prower.

Shadow looked over at Tails, the Fox running his hand over the box with curiosity. “What'd you find?”

“A gift, I think?”

“You think?”

“Yeah… it has my real name on it… so it must be pretty old.”

The hedgehog sat down on the queen sized bed, tapping next to him for Tails to sit. “Why don't you open it?”

Tails laughed, spinning his tails and flying over to sit next to Shadow. “Okay!”

His hand brushed over the letters of his name again, the box was the size of a shoe box, wrapped in plain blue paper with the lettering in gold leaf. Sonic must have put quite some time in wrapping it. “It's probably something that he thought I'd like when we first met…” he chuckled, “we didn't have much money back then, so spending this much on something. He must have-” tears welled in his eye as he opened the box. Sitting on top of a pair of red and white sneakers was a sealed envelope, Miles written on it once again. Tails opened the letter, setting the shoes aside as he read it:

 

“Miles,

This is a gift hopefully you'll never have to receive. I got it for your 5th birthday, I know it's a lot, I saved up for months so I could afford it for you.

I'm headed off to battle against Robotnik, leaving you with Ms. Vanilla and her new baby Cream. I asked her to give this to you if something happens and I don't return…

Hopefully it won't come to that and I'll be able to remove this letter and just give you the shoes. I promise, Miles, I'll try my hardest to come back to you no matter what. I won't abandon you. I'll always make sure to come home to my little brother. And when I do come back to you, we'll find a name you like better than Miles.

I love you baby bro.

See you when I get home.

-Sonic “

 

Tails set the letter down on his lap. Watching as his tears stained the page, and looking up at Shadow, who had the sneakers on his lap. “Looks like he wanted you to grow into them.”

The fox took the pair of shoes from Shadow, laughing at the sheer size of them. “Sonic thought these would fit a five year old?!” Lifting up the tongue he smiled. Without a word he swapped the shoes he was wearing for the 'new’ ones. “See you soon, Big bro.” He spoke under his breath. Looking around at the packed room. Seeing Shadow stand up and begin packing up his own things.

“What are you doing?”

“I assumed you wouldn't want me staying in his room anymore.”

“Its your room too. He wouldn't want you to leave unless you wanted to.” Tails smiled warmly, holding his metal arm out to block Shadow from filling the box more. “Stay. This is your home as well, besides if you don't stay in this room where else are you going to sleep?”

Shadow laughed, “I guess you're right!”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“Oh shoot! I forgot Silver was coming over!” Tails stood up from the bed, running to the door to answer it for the silver hedgehog.


	2. New Robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is pretty short so I thought I'd just add it today.

“There. That should be enough tweaking to get rid of those pesky emotions.” Dr. Robotnik, sat up, wiping oil off his forehead. Flipping a switch on his project. LED screens lighting up in the robot's eyes.

“Good morning, Sonic. How do you feel?” 

The robot, a similar likeness to the blue blur himself sat up on the table. Red LCD eyes flattening as he thought. “I CANNOT FEEL.”

“Ah perfect! Now let's get you acquainted to your arsenal.” Eggman stood up after moving his goggles to the top of his head once again. “Come this way, Metal Sonic.”

The robot followed his creator, looking around at his surroundings as they walked to a training area. Targets shaped like various freedom fighters littered the room. “You'll find you haven't much ranged weaponry, and your speed isn't as it once was. However I believe you are much stronger than before. An improvement, you'll never get tired and don't have those connections to the Mobians you once had. If anything. Your presence will make them lower their guard and be easier to defeat.”

Metal looked towards Robotnik, then back at the targets. The three poised up first were of Knuckles, Amy, and Tails. “Permission to destroy?”

“Granted.”

Without hesitation, Metal sped over to the Knuckles and Amy targets. With a swift claw towards the targets they both fell apart. Moving onto the next, the Tails target however began to play out a recording. Eggman watching closely as his creation dealt with the surprise.

Metal stopped in his tracks, hand mere inches from the Target's neck. “Tails…” his metallic voice rang out. 

“SONIC, SONIC PLEASE! Leave me, save yourself!” The recording played out. Metal's servos began to reel, and a gentle smoke came from his turbine as it speed up faster and faster. His eyes darted side to side before stopping, focused on Eggman. 

“Finish the job, Metal.” Eggman spoke, seeing as the screens that acted as Metals eyes made an expression of anger. 

“Miles Prower is more of an asset alive than he is dead.”

“You may be right but that is not your mission!”

“I will not kill Miles Prower.”

“Then come here and I’ll fix that loyalty you have to him.” Eggman reached out and grabbed Metals arm, pulling him closer to him and pushing him down until the robot was laying pinned on the floor, staring up at Eggman. “You gave yourself up, Sonic. You saved the fox boy from me, and you belong to me now!” The evil scientist snapped. Forcing a panel on Metal’s chest open. 

“I will not harm Miles Prower.” Was Metal’s only response before shorting out as a circuit board was pulled from his back. 

“You will when I’m done with you.” Eggman growled between clenched teeth. “We’ll make you as cold as the Robots that had no soul to begin with! Then you’ll listen to me.”

He tinkered away with the circuit board, removing components and replacing them with others, even though Metal was once flesh and blood, he had still been completely roboticized, blood was replaced with wires, flesh into titanium. Now there was only the finding of what was left of Sonic in Metal’s programming and destroy it. 

There it was, a small blue chip in the center of his power source. With a small laugh Eggman pried it off, sparks flying. “I’ll extract his memories and give them to someone else, for now it’s to dangerous for you to have them.” He made quick work of reassembling the robot, who booted up once his motherboard was reattached, staring once again up at eggman, leaning into his chest with tools and wires. 

“Ah good, you’re awake.” With a last screw being put into place Eggman helped Metal up. “Now let's try this again shall we?”

*****

“DR. ROBOTNIK.” A tall red and black robot stated, coming into the training area where Metal was fighting a couple other Robians 

“What is it, Omega?” 

“THE INTEL HAS BEEN EXTRACTED FROM METAL SONIC’S MEMORY CHIP..” 

Eggman scoffed, “Took you long enough. Anything of value?”

After about a month of hacking and data mining the blue chip extracted from Metal Sonic had fully been decoded and all the information on it available to Eggman. During that time, Metal had been training against Robots, Robians, and prisoners alike. Showing no remorse to those he used to see as allies. 

“AFFIRMATIVE.”

“Well then tell me.” 

While Omega was giving Eggman a run down on the information found, Metal finished off the Robian he was fighting, an ex-wolf, who was now a pile of nuts and bolts being scooped up by repair robots. He turned his head to face the Doctor and his robotic brother. “That’s fantastic news.” Robotnik laughed. “Metal, my best creation. I have a real mission for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter coming: 2/16/19


	3. Back in Knothole

“Shadow! Breakfast is done!” Tails shouted from their small kitchen, flipping the last of the pancakes and moving them onto three plates.

Silver laughed as the black hedgehog groaned in response and made his way out of the bedroom, wearing nothing but slippers and his chaos emerald shard around his neck. “Welcome to the land of the living, gramps!”

“You’re not the one who was up all night fighting more of Eggman’s robots for GUN.” Shadow grumbled, sitting down and grabbing a mug of coffee out of the air as it was offered to him by the telekinetic hedgehog. “Thanks for the pancakes, Tails.”

“No prob, bro.” Tails smiled, setting the plates down at the table for the three of them. Followed by a small carton of half and half and jelly.

“Where’s the syrup?” Silver asked, picking up the carton and looking at it confused.

“Little hard to get syrup when you’re in a hidden underground base when war is being waged above you.”

Silver shrugged, “We had it in Crisis City.” picking up and biting into his breakfast.

“Be thankful we have anything to eat at all. Next food shipment doesn’t come for another week, that is if they don’t get stopped and scavenged again.” Shadow sighed, splitting his pancake in half for the two chao sitting on the floor next to him. “I’ll be fine with just Coffee.”

The two creatures smiled and sang in thanks before digging in.

Tails let out a small smile before finishing his food. “    Any news on him?”

“No. Whatever Eggman is doing it doesn’t involve Sonic. Rouge hasn’t seen them and I we haven’t intercepted anything from Omega in quite some time.”

“Wait-” Silver mumbled with his mouth half full with food, “I thought Omega got corrupted?”

“He did, but this smart kid-” Shadow elbowed Tails, “Thought ahead and planted a relay system in his primary circuits when Omega was off after his attack.”

Tails smiled, happy with the praise. “Our only guess is that Omega either found it or he was dismantled.”

“I do hope it’s the former.”

The room went silent until one of the chao chimed into the conversation with a gleeful shout! Flapping his wings and moving towards the door as it was opened. Knuckles standing there, his bandana gone from his face, fully revealing his burned flesh.

“Commander?!” Shadow sat up straighter, “What’s happened?”

Knuckles pointed at Tails, “Please tell me you have it ready?” There was an explosion behind him and knuckles responded by slamming the door shut.

    Tails jumped up, flying as fast as he could to his room and pulling out some form of weapon. “I need at least 15 minutes! Are we under attack?”

    “By something that’s fast enough that we can’t see them, yes.”

    Shadow and Tails looked at each other, Silver just glancing at the two of them with a small smile as he sipped at some juice.

    “I’ll hold it off.” Shadow grabbed onto his necklace with one hand, casting chaos control and disappearing. While Tails immediately started working on his weapon.

*****

    Shadow appeared outside of Knothole, letting go of the emerald shard and breathing heavily. He saw the explosions, but couldn’t locate where the source was.

    “I know you’re here!” He yelled, “If you’re here following the emerald trail you can stop. I’m what you’re looking for!”

    “PRIORITY ONE: HEDGEHOG. LOCATED”

    “Omega…” Shadow sighed, gripping the shard in his hand once again, along with reaching for his pistol with his other. “I don’t want to have to shoot you again. But I will if you attack me or my friends.”

    “YOU ARE NOT RELEVANT.”

    “What? What other hedgehog is here?”

    A mechanical whirring sounded from behind him. A blue Robian with red eyes stood there, rubbing beneath his metal nose, even without a mouth it was clear he was giving Shadow a smirk. Shadow’s heart dropped. “Priority one: Hedgehog. I presume?”

    “AFFIRMATIVE”

    “Omega, shut the hell up!” Shadow snapped, thrusting his hand towards the robot shooting a Chaos Spear at him. Omega fell down onto the ground, making a loud thunk as he fell. “Could it really be you?” Shadow’s eyes filled with tears as he walked towards the Robian, holding out his hand and pressing it against the Robots chest.

    The Robian didn’t say anything, though he glanced at Shadow and his eyes blinked into what could only be an expression that would accompany a smile.

    “Sonic…”  Metal let out some beeps that sounded like a chuckle. “Let’s go home.” Metal grasped Shadows hand and the two of them teleported via chaos control. Meeted by a very frightened Tails when they reappeared in his house.

    “Shadow! What’s he doing here?”

    “Tails, it’s him. It’s really him.”

    “How could you possibly know?!”

    “Sonic and I have been linked through Chaos energy since Black Doom came after me?! I think I would know when my other half is close enough to not need this damn emerald anymore!” To prove his point, the black and red hedgehog gripped the emerald shard around his neck and tore it off, throwing it across the house.

    “Shadow, no! What are you doing?!”

    Shadow held his arms open wide, showing that the remaining shards weren’t leaving his chest. “I’m not dying, Sonic is the only one that makes me not need the shard. It’s him Tails. His soul, his heart. And Omega was attacking him! What more proof do you need?”

    Knuckles went and picked up the shard that Shadow threw, returning it to its owner. “He’ll have to go into confinement until we can be sure there’s no trackers in him.” Shadow let go of Metal’s hand. “Tails are you fine with doing the operation?”

    Tails looked over at what his brother had become. “If it means Sonic gets to come home. I’ll do it.”

    “Thank you, buddy.” Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Metal, surprised by his robotic version of Sonic’s voice. “What?”

    “Come on Sonic, let’s go to my workshop.” Tails changed the subject quickly.

    “Tails, to be safe please remove your arm before examining him.” Knuckles commanded, “We don’t want you corrupted through any unknown means that Eggman might have put into him.”

    “Robotnik did not put anything in me.” Metal Sonic, retorted.

    “We can’t trust you yet, Sonic.” Knuckles growled, pushing him in the chest.

    “Sonic, just leave it. I’ll remove it once I get there. Though my ear and Eye stay.”

    “That’s fine, as long as he’s not touching them, you’ll be fine.”

    Tails nodded. “Let’s go.”

*****

    Tails and Metal Sonic made it to the fox’s workshop without much trouble, When they were leaving Tails made sure to cover Metal with his cloak before they went out to the main area of Knothole. To not bring too much hope before they could be positive. When they reached the workshop, Tails pointed at a work table. “Do you know where your access port is, Sonic?”

    “Back.”

    “Thank you. Get up on the table, I’ve got to go take this off to calm Knuckles’ nerves then I’ll be right there.”

    Metal nodded and watched as the fox went towards a different work desk, using his left arm to unscrew and remove his arm. The only part remaining was the port that bound it to the rest of his body. Tails set down the screwdriver, making sure to put the bolts in a place that wouldn’t get lost.  “It’s a good thing you’re left handed isn’t it?”

“Fortunately.” Tails nodded, “If it weren’t for you I would have died. So i’m glad that We’ll have you back. Alright, lay on your front. Let me know if I get too close to any circuits. I’ve only ever worked on Bunnie.”

“I will tell you.” Metal moved to lay on his stomach, getting a nasty sound coming from his turbine as he settled down, from the air being blocked.

Tails began his work, with one of his tails he held Metal in place while he worked on unscrewing a couple panels with his left hand. Being very careful, Tails lifted circuit boards out of Metal, making sure not to detach the wires and accidentally destroy Sonic. Inspecting each and every part that he could find. Part of it hurt him, knowing this was his brother, he’s taking apart, however, part of him was happy that he was home, and more than elated that so far he hadn’t found anything that would show that he was compromised.

Soon enough Metal looked like a test subject, wires coming out of his back, and yet somehow he was still awake. “You know, if you were anyone else I would be concerned why you’re still conscious. These are pretty much your entrails.”

“Yes I am aware.”

“Well as far as I can tell there isn’t anything that would make it so you’re not you. I think for now we can trust that you’re you, Sonic.” Tails sniffled. “Welcome home.” The fox began putting everything back where it was, and once Metal was closed back up and moving, Tails went back over to his work desk to put his arm back on. Opening and closing it to make sure everything was working fine before returning to where Metal stood, staring at a picture of the two of them, back before everything happened. Tails laughed, “That’s such an old picture! It was right after you got back from fighting Eggman with the resistance twelve years ago. You know I really like the gift.”

“What would that be?” Metal spoke, turning and facing Tails.

“Oh come on! You remember, it was under your side of your and Shadow’s bed!”

“Mine and Shadow’s?”

“Yeah… Sonic stop joking around.” Tails was beginning to get concerned now, “Sonic. I have a couple questions for you.”

Metal’s gaze got more intense. “Go for it.”

“How did we meet?”

“You were admiring the Tornado.”

“How old are you?”

“24”

“Sonic…”

“Yes?”

“What’s my name?”

Metal’s eyes darkened. “Tails.”

“No, what is my real name?”

“...You are too smart for your own good, fox.”

Tails swallowed hard. Backing up as Metal approached him. “So… What are you going to do, kill me?” Metal beeped out another chuckle. Watching as Tails tripped over his own tails.

“Killing a good asset would be pointless. My mission has yet to be complete, Roboticizing isn’t an option either.” Metal held out his hand, which spun and released a small virus looking robot. “Dr. Robotnik will be pleased.”

“Wait! Wait! Before you change me.” Tails pleaded, “At least tell me how you pulled off acting like him! Tricking Shadow’s connection with the chaos emerald, making it so he didn’t die as soon as that shard was away from him?”

“I have all of my original’s memories, however, emotions have been removed, multiple times over. I am simply a robot with the memories of Sonic the Hedgehog.” Metal looked forward for a second, stepping on Tail’s tails to keep him in one place. “Dr. Robotnik, where will the bug be planted?”

Suddenly Eggman’s voice was being broadcast into both Metal’s and Tail’s heads. “Knowing that, that damn Echidna, Knuckles expects him to take off his arm to work on Robots, plant it somewhere else. Perhaps in his ear or eye.”

“Affirmative.”

Tails swallowed hard, screaming as the virus was placed, it finding its way behind his robotic eye, not without plenty of pain towards the fox. Eventually however, the screaming and writhing stopped, leaving Tails sitting up and staring forward as if he was simply empty.

“Priority One: Miles Prower. Captured.” Tails spoke, the only thing different about his voice was the tone he spoke in. His voice was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will come next week!  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Oh and the thing with the pancakes is something that my family does. Started during the great depression and has been carried down the generations  
> and honestly it tastes better than syrup!!


	4. Chapter 4

Tails and Metal returned chatting like nothing happened, Metal no longer wearing the cloak as they walked through Knothole back to their home. Only to return to Shadow and Silver struggling to keep Silver from melting everywhere.

“What happened?!” Tails asked, rushing over to where Silver was sitting over the sink, Quills dripping down into the sink, dissolving as it touching the surface.

“We’re not sure. About fifteen minutes ago he got worse! If only Blaze were here, she could stabilize him.” Shadow spoke, handing Silver a roll of paper towels. However it already seemed like they’d gone through quite a few.

“S͜͡ǫ͞m͏̵et͘͠hi̴n̸̶g̵ ͞i̛s g͘o͝i̛n̡g̡͝ ̧̛w̸͘r̢o̵͟n͝g̴̢҉.̵” It was hard to understand the hedgehog from the future, his speech garbled sounding like liquid dripping. “T̨͠͞h͡҉̸e̸̡͢͏ ̸҉p̧̨͡a̶̸̡s̵̶̛͟͜t̶̛҉̧ ͜͏m̵̢͘̕ư͡͡s͡͝͝͝ţ̴͘ ҉̵̧̡h̨҉͟a̢̕͝v̵̕͠͠e̶͘͞ ҉̵̧̛c͡͠͞h͏͡a͢͜͟͡ņ͢͟g͢͢ȩ̨͟͜d̶͠ ͢d̸͡͞r̨̛̛͞͠a̴̴̕͟s̢̕͞t҉̛̕͝i͏̡̕c҉̢a̕͟͠l̢͜҉l̸̵̡͞y̶҉̷̵ ̶̶a͝͝g̷͘͟͞a̷̸i̵̢̡ņ̸̴̡̛”

“Tails, if you can go get the yellow emerald, I should be able to use Chaos control to stabilize him.” Shadow spoke, glaring at Tails as he didn’t move. “MILES NOW!”

_Get the emerald._ “Uhh… Right.” Tails ran off towards his room, leaving the three hedgehogs in the room, Metal and Shadow tending to Silver.

“It҉'s͞ no̧ ͏use!” Silver shouted, sending the other two away from him with telekinesis “ I͞'ll b̨e fi̡ne. Unle͜ss ̴t̡h̢e ͘a͢n̡o͞m̵al̕y҉ ̧is ̨fou͏nd͡ an̶d̛ ̶fixed I̶'̵ļl ̛b҉e ̨s҉t͝u̧ck ̸lik͠e̷ ͡th͡is̛. ͘Do̷n'̡t͝ worr̵y͝ ̕a͘b̴o͜ut͘ m҉e̷.”

Shadow nodded. Sighing when Tails came back empty handed. “I couldn’t find it…”

“That’s fine. Silver said it wouldn’t help anyway.” Shadow glared at Tails as he came closer. Shadow’s necklace glowing faintly.

“Tails and I need to go rendezvous with a few rebel Robians that I ran into while in Robotnik’s hands.” Metal spoke,

“Tails, do you trust this information?”

“Yes. Sonic doesn’t have anything that would have compromised him in his circuitry, nor in his programming.” Tails confirmed.

“Alright. You two go.” Shadow spoke, “I’ll watch after, Silver.”

Both Silver and Shadow watched as they walked away, seemingly catching up from their lost time. Once enough time passed so that they could be sure that Metal and Tails were out of Knothole, Shadow turned towards Silver once again, going to hand him another towel to soak himself up when he noticed that the future hedgehog was fully formed once again.

“I think I’ve found the anomaly.” Silver spoke, the garbling much better than before and Silver’s melting seemed to have solidified.

“Tails?”

“Yeah… This isn’t how this day was supposed to go. I studied so much on this day, it was supposed to be a major breakthrough for the freedom fighters. But…” Silver trailed off. "I̛'v̨e҉ ̧s̷ai͟d eno͢ug̕h ̛a͢l͜r͞e̢ad̛y̸.̴”

Shadow shook his head. “Unless it’s going to kill you, I need you to tell me what was supposed to happen. How this is able to affect you.”

Silver looked around, making sure no one else was in earshot. “Today, Metal Sonic was supposed to Join the resistance. Tails should have figured out that Sonic was gone, found a vital chip removed. And reprogrammed Metal while he was still on the table.” He sighed, hanging his head and watching his quills drip into the sink some more. “The blue is growing…”

“Silver, please stay on track.”

“Right.” Silver gave a small laugh, “That’s the thing. It’s important that Metal becomes part of the resistance, because if he doesn’t, I won’t exist.”

“What does your existence have to do with Metal Sonic?”

“It’s not exactly Metal Sonic, I’d exist if Sonic weren’t Roboticized, It’s what he does with you.” Another drop fell off of Silver’s quills, however instead of dissolving, Silver picked it up with his telekinesis. “It’s funny how the DNA of the two fastest creatures in the world mix. Instead of speed, I gained telekinesis, probably thanks to Ms. Amy Rose. I do share as much DNA with her as I do with you and Sonic.”

Shadow didn’t respond, “Are you saying?”

“Amy’s my mom? Not exactly, Biologically, yes. In reality, she was just the donor.” Silver took his telekinesis and formed the blob into a Status chamber. “In 5 years, a baby will be born, biologically he has three parents, But he was raised for two years by his fathers and his adoptive uncle. It’s at the end of a war, three days before it ends for good. Without Metal joining the resistance today the dominos are out of order, a key turn is missing and without it there is no path that will end out with me existing.” Silver released his blob “Unless we can fix it. I will be erased.”

Silver shivered as the goop phased out of existence.

“And fixing the anomaly starts with Tails.”

“Exactly!”

*****

Tails and Metal walked fast towards Eggman’s location. Their friendly chatting stopping as soon as they were out of ear shot. Tails’ expression fell as he followed behind Metal. He walked in a trance the bug activating and temporary shutting Tails down as if he were a toy.

“I have brought the Fox. Dr. Robotnik.” Metal spoke when he got to the rendezvous point. The Eggmobile flew down from the sky, Robotnik hoping out and walking to his Robian.

“Hmm.” Eggman inspected Tails, the fox staring ahead, not responding to the human’s presence. “You have done well, my creation.” Eggman rubbed the top of Metal’s head. A beeping of joy coming from the Robian at the praise. “Now where did you put it?”

As if answering Tails grabbed one of his tails, and separated the fur, revealing a shining yellow gemstone. Eggman snatched it from his hands.

“One more to go. And If i remember correctly, we’ll need grandfather’s creation.” Eggman clenched his teeth. “He fused it to his core. Take that shard he wears around his neck and the others will follow.”

Metal nodded in understanding. “Shall I return with Miles Prower and resume infiltration?”

“No, you return, I have some upgrades to give to Miles before I send him back.” Eggman spoke, lifting up Tail’s robotic arm, forcing it from it’s socket. He turned towards a couple Eggpawns. “Take him to the workshop. Strap him down and take his eye out. I want him to know what’s being done to him.”

“Affirmative.”

Eggman handed one of the pawns Tail’s arm before the three of them made their way down the tower. “Metal, I’d like you to leave before Miles comes to his senses.”

“I would like to stay, Dr. Robotnik.”

Without a word Robotnik hit a button that he had in his pocket, Metal’s eyes went dark and he went limp before rebooting.

“Now get going unless you want to be reset completely.”

“Affirmative.” Without another word, Metal got going. Revving up his engine before dashing away with the help of his turbine to gain speed.

Eggman watched his creation go, then following where the Eggpawns took Tails. Soon enough he heard shouting coming from the workroom.

“Let me go! The Freedom fighters will come looking for me!” The teenage fox yelled while struggling against his restraints. His three limbs were strapped down to a cold metal table, with his tails pinned on either side. Sitting in a jar on the right side of him was his robotic eye. Staring back at him as he looked around. The small spider like virus sitting on the back of it.

“Close that eye of yours, Prower, it’s unsightly to see the inside of someone’s skull without them being dead.”

“Fuck you.” Tails spat, but closed his left eye all the same.

“Such vulgar language for a child. You’d think the hedgehog would have taught you some manners.”

“If you’re going to finish what you started before you took Sonic, just get it over with! I’m sick of seeing your face, and being forced to lie to my family!”

Eggman laughed as he pulled out some tools from under the table, sitting down besides the fox, and began taking apart his arm. “Now that would be too easy. If I roboticize you now, as your brother so generously pointed out, I’d lose an important asset in this war.”

“Then put me back under whatever mind control you were using! Just don’t make me remember this… Please.”

“Resorting to guilt are we? You and the other freedom fighters have been a thorn in my side for far too long. You don’t deserve any mercy.” The scientist set down his screwdriver, picking up a drill and leaning over the table so that he could put it in place to remove Tails’ arm port. “Seeing as we didn’t get as far in the process as I wanted to before Sonic gave himself up, you still have pain receptors here.”

The fox winced as the drill began turning screws out of his flesh. The pain was bearable at first, that was until the mad doctor pushed harder on the switch to make the screw come out faster. Tail’s tried to hold back the screams of pain, as to not give Eggman what he wanted, soon enough however, his head shot back, metal ear clanking loudly against the table, and Tails’ voice erupted into a scream. It felt like hours that his shoulder was being tampered with, every movement of screw in or out sent another painful rupture through body, the fox giving out one scream or cry after another. His body eventually grew numb and his voice hoarse, and only then did Eggman reattach the port. Finishing whatever he had been working on under it.

“We’re done for today, Miles.” Eggman spoke, undoing the strap that was keeping Tail’s good arm down.

Tails sat up, turning his head away from the scientist. His ears flat against his head and fur coated in sweat. “I won’t run… just please untie me…” Tails’ whispered, his voice barely audible.

“Unfortunately, I can’t trust you fox boy. This is as much freedom that you’ll get until I’m done giving you enhancements.”

Tails swallowed hard, nodding in understanding and watching as Eggman walked away. Leaving Tails in the dark, alone.

*****

Tails didn’t sleep. He couldn’t, his arm was burning from where he was probed the day before, he only sat, holding his legs as close to his chest as possible Tears streaming down his face. He was being tortured. For information? Revenge? Or just for fun? He didn’t know. And he didn’t really care.

The pain wasn’t worse than it was when his arm was replaced completely, when his eye was pulled out and metal basically poured in the socket until it was ready to house the robotic one. When he went deaf for almost ten minutes from the pain of his ear being ripped off. He didn’t even know how much of his insides were the same as they used to be anymore. He knew there were wires connecting to his brain, there had to be. It’s just how much else of him was changed at the same time?

What about now? Did Robotnik put something in his stump? Or was he just poking around for kicks? The Sadistic man.

Eggman soon came back. Tails noticeably shriveling up as he heard his footsteps come closer.

“Oh don’t worry my boy, we’re done with the hard part.” Eggman spoke, glad to see the fox relax a bit.  “However, Metal Sonic here.” As if on cue the Robian walked in through the door. His red eyes glowing manically. “Metal will be in charge of making sure you don’t move while I reinstall your and eye.”

Metal moved swiftly, taking hold of Tail’s head and slamming it down onto the table, and then putting all his strength to holding Tails down. Tails was shocked, but he didn’t struggle. There was no point in doing so. He’d be empty and unfeeling in a minute anyway.

It was done quickly. And he would say painless, but he could remember the feeling of it. Not as bad as yesterday, but definitely something that will put him out for quite some time. His arm hurt, phantom pains crawling through the circuits especially where the final screws were placed. He even had his depth perception back, though the only thing that confused him, was why was he still himself, after all that, Robotnik removed the virus. Leaving Tails as himself.

Metal let go soon after, the Robian’s eyes cold and uncaring. Tails was in tears, not because he had been tortured, but that Sonic, his own brother wasn’t showing any remorse when he was forced to hold Tails down. “Why… Why leave me as myself?” The fox croaked, rubbing his wrists which were still sore.

“You see, Miles. In order to make your kind completely loyal to me there has to be some adjustments made. With Sonic it was removing what little there was left of himself, and training as I would any soulless robot, before returning only the necessary information.” Eggman stated, handing a warm washcloth to the fox so he could get the dried blood off his fur. “For you, it has to be more mental means. You’re the mechanic for the entire Rebellion, correct?”

Tails didn’t answer, just stared daggers at Eggman.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes.” Robotnik, nodded to Metal, tilting his head towards Tails, as the fox refused to clean himself off. The Robian taking the washcloth from the fox and began to wipe Tail’s shoulder himself. ”What I have given you is quite a fascinating little machine. It has been buried under that new port I’ve given you, so you won’t be able to get it out by just taking off your arm.” The scientist laughed, as Tails felt an uncomfortable cold grow on his right side. “I simply have to push a single button and: Bye bye foxy.”

Tails’ throat fell to his chest. “So you’ve installed a kill switch.”

“It only works from a certain range but that is why I’ll be giving it to Metal. He is such a _loyal_ soldier.” Eggman placed a small bottle next to Tails, inside it dozens of those tiny virus’ crawling around. “These have been programmed not to affect you or Metal. Your task, if you want to live, is to plant one of these on every freedom fighter who needs maintenance.”

“What if I refuse?”

“Then we will finish the Robotization process here and now. And tomorrow Miles Prower and Metal Sonic will infiltrate the base of the freedom fighters and kill every last one of them.”

Tails looked at the bottle, picking it up and holding it tight in his hand. “If I do this, you’ll give me Sonic’s memory chip. And never try to control him again.”

Robotnik smiled, a smile of pure evil. “It’s a deal, Miles.”

The two shook hands. And after Tails was freed from the remaining restraints, Metal escorted him out of the Egg-quarters.

“Metal. If he tries to tell anyone of what happened, hit the switch and bring him back here immediately.”

Metal nodded, taking the kill switch from Eggman. “Is the Emerald still a priority, Dr. Robotnik?”

“The highest.”

“Can we go now, please? I’m tired of being in this hell hole.” Tails asked, holding his arms as he shivered in the snow.

“Affirmative.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter we reach the end of what I have written out so updates may slow down a bit from here.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fuck it!” Shadow yelled, throwing papers and other various things across the room. Accidentally hitting a very confused, Silver, right smack in the face.

“Well now we know why Tails started swearing.” Silver muttered, handing Shadow down a book. “Hey, Dad. I know it’s-”

“Don’t call me Dad, I’m not old enough to have a son your age.”

“You’re like 60…”

“I was in stasis, that doesn’t count.” Shadow snapped.

“Aaanny way, could you calm down? The anomaly hasn’t got any worse since they left.”

“It’s only been an hour, Silver.” Shadow groaned, “Anything could change between now and when they get back.”

“Shadow, for all we know Tails could be perfectly fine, maybe they really did go to rendezvous with some rebel robots. You have to look at the bright side. I’m still here, which means that Sonic and Tails are still in there for now.”

“It’s that for now, I can’t stand.” 

Shadow twiddled with the emerald around his neck, “Maria, it’s times like these I wish I had your guidance.” Flipping to the middle of the book that Silver gave him and kept reading. 

“What was that project that Knuckles found so important to finish?”  Silver asked after finishing what he was on.

“Tails has been working on a machine should disable all of Eggman’s control on robots and Robians alike. Bringing back dozens of our allies and basically destroying his army.” The older replied, not looking up from his research.

“What if we were to finish that weapon? And then when they return, shoot both of them with it?” 

Shadow looked up and chuckled. “It’s taken Tails years to develop, build and test that machine. He knows what has to go where and overall just how to finish it. We can’t finish it without him.”

“Damn”

Shadow shrugged, “That’s why we’re researching, Silver. We have to find a way to fix them-”

“Fix who?” A metallic voice rang from the doorway.

Metal stood there, his eyes glowing bright red. Shadow shivered, “You, Bunnie, Tails, and all the others who’ve been affected by Eggman.”

“How exactly do you plan to do that?” It was like he was interrogating the two of them.

Shadow paused for a second, “It’s a tool, Silver’s been working on it. All his knowledge from the future. You remember don’t you?”

Metal looked between the two hedgehogs, “Yes, I remember...” He pointed out the door, “In his room, correct?” 

“Uhh… YEAH! Been keeping it in there, don’t want anyone seeing it, time anomalies and all that! D̸̯̩̩͔̲̪̩o̗̘̪̱n̜̘̼̮̰̖̣͠'҉̜̲̰̯͖̯͞t̷͕͙̥͉ ̰͜w̕͏̸̣̻̼̠͇͉̙a͙̤̝͈̹n̥͔t҉̡̞̙̣̝͚̝͚ ̙̬̥͚̝͖͙̱m̠̬͙̠̝̘͠ͅo͕̼͕̫̪r҉͇̞̩̘̠̤͘e̷̜ ̶͕̪̻̖̱a̡̛͉̘̯̩̲̥̜n̛̞̥̯͍͟o̕͞҉̱̮m̟͓͙ą̟͈̭̩͕̺͍͓l̴̩̱̺̰̟̼i̸̢̜͖̤͈͇͎̫̟e̶̫͉̗̫͚͟s͙͕̱͔̼͞ ̵̠͖̞̲͟o̡̥̹̙̫̻͎̣̪͢t̵̡͙͕͉͡h҉̵͕̼̻͓̠͔̜̕ḙ͜r̷̯̹̯̱̮͔̼ ̸̼̤̯͓̩͢ͅt̷̘̭͡h͓͍̤̜͟a͔̺̦̤̭̥̝̘͝n̡͕̺̰̺͍ ̙̜̜̠͚̬m̵̢͙̙̯̞̱͖̞̠̖͜e̛̲͕̖̻̙͙͚̪̼,̢҉̯͙̗̙͚ͅ ̞̼͙̱̘ṇ̣o̡̰͚̩̺̝̟̩̘̠w̷̪̙͈̰̟̦̯̩͝ͅ ͉͚̼̗̖d̨̠̬̭̘͚̩̜͝o͇̮͓̘͟͜ ̫͕̪̼͔̻̯͚͡w͕̹͓e̳̠?̸̞̗̗̗͙̘ “ Silver’s eyes went pure blue, and what little he has of pupil’s left narrowing even more. His telekinesis failing, causing him to fall down 6 or 7 feet in the air. Landing directly on his head due to the position he adopted while reading. His fall was less than graceful, it was sudden and violent, with Silver splatting on the ground like paint while he slowly reformed. 

Shadow glanced at Metal Sonic. Even though he may not be himself at this moment, Metal was still inadvertently hurting their son. His actions had made the one timeline where Silver’s existence is in danger. Fury fueled inside of Shadow, to the point where the inhibitor rings he wore heated up to prevent an outburst, taking so much raw chaos energy into them. “I think it would be best if you go, Sonic. I need to help our- Help Silver.” 

Without a word, Metal turned and left the room. Shadow sighs, “Damn it. We better find a way to fix him soon. I hate lying to Sonic.”

“W͠e'̡ll̨ fi҉x him͝,͞ ҉Sha͝d͢ow͠.҉ ̢You'll hav͢e ̢yo͟ur ̡husb͠a͞n̡d b͠ack͢ so͜on͜ ̨e̷nou̸g͠h.” Silver croaked. 

“Thanks, Silver. Let's get you stabilized for a bit.” Shadow glanced down at his supposed future son, pulling the green chaos emerald from around his neck. And placing it around Silver's. Shadow took a deep breath, placing his hand on Silvers forehead. Holding his breath as he felt the shards inside him shift slightly towards their missing piece. 

Shadow chuckled, “I forgot how much that hurts.” He looked at Silver once again the silver hedgehog at least looked like himself again, quills dripping a bit more than normal still, but he didn't look like Chaos’ or Mephiles’ liquid forms anymore. “You’ll have to stay near me alright?”

“Wou̷ld͝n’t w͠ant ͝to͘ ̸k͘i͜l̛l yoų ͞so͠, G̡ot it͝.”

The black hedgehog nodded, closing his eyes and concentrating hard on his own chaos energy. It hurt, to tap into it in this way, he hadn’t used Chaos Control for so long, but being out of practice wasn’t the problem. It was the hole that he could feel inside him. The hole that he used to feel Sonic’s energy, he wanted to feel that again, instead of the cold artificial feel that the emerald gave. Despite the emotional pain that he had to go through in order to use his power, Shadow pushed through. This was to save Silver, to save his future son, his flesh and blood. It was worth a little pain.

Eventually The emerald shard began to glow. As did Shadow, his quills stood on end and his eyes began to glow green as the energy of the Green emerald took control of him. The inhibitor rings rattled around his wrists as if they were working so hard to keep the energy from becoming deadly to the two of them. Shadow held back his own pain, the emerald shards trying to reform, pulling at his chest. Until finally his hand slipped away from Silver’s forehead and he collapsed onto the ground. Breathing heavily and clutching onto his chest. Silver opening his eyes as well and rushing to check on the fallen.

Without even trying to speak to Shadow, Silver reached for the emerald that was around his neck, going to take off the necklace and give it back to Shadow, only to have the latter’s hand grip onto his own, stopping him. “No, keep it on.” he hissed, letting his arm fall limp once again. “If you take it off, this’ll all be for nothing!”

Silver tilted his head in confusion, “But if I don’t give this back to you, you’ll get sick and die!” He snapped

“WHY DO YOU THINK I TOLD YOU TO STAY CLOSE!” 

Silver was shocked, as Shadow yelled at him the emerald around his neck shook violently, “Right…” His ears fell flat on his head. 

“As long as you have that-” Shadow began, working his way back up to his feet again and pushing the emerald beneath Silver’s chest fur, “The anomaly’s effects shouldn’t affect you as much. Chaos Control is a powerful and strange force, and with the help of the emerald you shouldn’t have to worry about it ending too soon.” Shadow gave a warm smile, finally adjusting to the pain in his chest. “Just don’t kill me alright?”

Silver nodded, “I won’t let anyone know I have it!”

*****

Tails looked down, Metal and him had finally gotten out of the mountains, which Tails was more than happy to be out of the cold due to his lack of cold weather gear that even his fur wouldn’t help with. “I don’t want to do this, Metal.” he spoke, looking up at the robot. “You have to remember all the good times you had with everyone there, do you really want to see them all die?”

Metal glanced over at Tails for just a second before looking forward again, not saying a word, but that was enough.

“Right… Kill switch.” Tails muttered, going silent for rest of their walk back to Knothole. When they finally arrived Tails knelt down at the entrance. Placing his hand on a rock before the ground in front of them popped open with a mechanical whir. “After you, Sonic.” Tails bit, holding his arm out for the robotic hedgehog to go first. After letting out a beep of annoyance Metal stepped forward going down the hatch and into the underground city lit up by oil lamps and made to look like a home for everyone taking refuge inside. 

The place that Tails called home with Sonic and Shadow was far from the entrance of the city, they were the brigade if they got attacked, the hedgehogs being able to run across the entire city in mere seconds allowing for everyone else to get out before they would. Tails could only hope that Shadow was faster than Metal. 

They arrived back at the fox’s house, this time Metal opening the door for Tails to go in first. They were greeted by a surprised Shadow standing behind the oven making Lunch. Tails gave a gentle smile, waving at Shadow, “Hey, Tails. How were the rebels?”

“Good. They're under watch from Eggman so it'll be awhile before we can meet up with them anytime soon. But for now we know we have some allies.” Tails replied, and Shadow hummed in understanding before resuming his cooking.

“Faker, come here.” Shadow waved Metal Sonic over, the Robian gaining a different air to him then he had previously. Metals eyes changed their display to the upward arrows walking over to the older hedgehog. “I know you're different now. But I want you to know, Sonic. That I do still love you.. Your room is still ours, but if you want me gone-”

Shadow was cut off by a metal hand reaching out and caressing his cheek. Cold titanium ion fingers brushing over his green scars. “I wouldn't want you anywhere else.” Shadows face flushed, lightly tinting green. It felt so real. While Shadow didn't trust this new Sonic in the least, part of him still wished this was real. 

Suddenly a creaking came from the hallway, followed by a gentle, but constant, dripping. “Afternoon, Shadow.” Silver yawned, his white stilted pupils moved over to look towards Metal holding Shadow. “Gross. Get a room you two.” he spat.

“Were you in my room?” Tails asked, tilting his head.

Silvers eyes lit up, Tails didn't sound robotic anymore, this was a good sign. “Oh yeah, sorry. My house kind of got destroyed…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Vector and Espio are so gonna kill me when they get back.”

“I said he could stay for as long as he needs.” Shadow spoke, moving away from Metal and back to cooking. “I had a hunch you two would be back soon so I made enough for everyone.” 

Four plates were pulled out from a cupboard along with silverware and cups. After serving out the food and handing the plates each person, the hedgehog pulled out a large bowl and poured some scrambled eggs and rice into it. “Tails, could you come feed the Chao with me? Chris still won't let me feed him.”

Tails nodded, “Sure.”

*****

Together the fox and hedgehog walked through the house and through Tails’ room to a makeshift Chao Garden. Once there Shadow pushed a button to close the door. Being greeted by the two Chao that he took care of. One a blue neutral Chao named Chris, and the other a black and red dark Chao, creatively named Eclipse. 

“Chris has been letting you feed him since Sonic disappeared, what’s up?” Tails spoke, sitting down at the edge of the kiddy pool filled with purified water. 

“So you’re being watched.” 

Tails fell silent. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Shadow spoke, kneeling down and placing the eggs and rice on the ground for the two to eat. Petting them each respectively as they came up. “You don’t have to say anything, just nod if you need, Eggman can’t get any transmissions from here you know that. The garden is the one safe haven.”

“Don’t want Chaos on our asses again!” Tails laughed, running his hands through the water. 

“Nor the wrath of Knuckles ancestor that I’ve heard so much about.” Shadow laughed as well, before his tone fell dark. “Did Eggman hurt you?”

Tails looked down, nodding slowly. Shadow clenched his teeth, “I’m gonna kill the bastard!” He hissed, reaching for his pistol. 

“He’s not worth wasting bullets on.” Tails muttered, giving a forced smile, “Besides, without Eggman around we can’t get Sonic back.”

“What’s his plan?”

“Sabotage.” the fox pulled out the vile of robotic viruses from his belt handing it to Shadow. 

Shadow sighed, looking at the small robots. “What can I do to help you?” he handed back the vile. 

“I’m not sure yet. But I’ll tell you when I do. Just- don’t let Metal know. Especially since you two will be sharing a room.” 

“Will do. Be careful yourself.” 

Tails smiled, nodding. “Don’t worry about me! I can handle robots, even if he’s my brother.” he picked up the empty bowl from the Chao, “Let’s head back before he gets suspicious.” 

Shadow agreed, opening up the door and waving goodbye to the Chao. The two of them walked back, to see Silver and Metal sitting silently with the silver hedgehog working on his second plate of food, Metal having pushed it over for him to eat. Silver gave a smile towards the other two. “Long time no see.”

Shadow grimaced, feeling a buzz on his leg “GUN needs me for a mission.” He spoke, not even bothering to check the pager. “Due to Omega being gone still Team Dark is down a member, why don’t you come with Silver?” 

“Yeah! Sounds like a gre-”

“I will go with you.” Metal interrupted, standing up from the table.

“I thought you hated me using guns around you?”

“New body, new me.” 

Shadow exchanged looks with Silver, an unspoken agreement. “Alright, but no funny business, and stay close. These missions can get dangerous and I doubt you’re as fast as you used to be. Even Robuttnik isn’t that good of an engineer.” the Hedgehog glanced over at Tails, “Make sure Silver doesn’t  _ melt _ while we’re gone.”

“Will do.” 

“And remember to take care of the Chao, and keep the garden in good shape?”

“I got it Shadow, just go.” Tails smiled, his two tails moving slowly as the two speedsters turned and left. Tails’ smile fading the further they got away, flipping the vile in his hand as Silver eyed the fox suspiciously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm actually surprised I got this written and out for y'all today.  
> Edit:  
> Y'all better be in for a ride with Chapter 6 this Saturday!   
> It's an extra long one so stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6: Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a bit early because I'm gonna be on a plane pretty early tomorrow and I don't want to forget.  
> This is a long one which i think will make up for the shorter chapter coming next week. Hope yall enjoy!

Shadow walked slightly in front of Metal as they worked their way out of Knothole. Metal would sustain him with the Chaos energy he needed to survive, but without the rest of the emerald it was too risky to use any of his powers. He'll have to apologies for using his gun so much once Sonic was himself again, of he had the rest of the emerald.

It hurt him, a lot, to think of the past with Metal right behind him. When his need for the Chaos energy increased past what his body could make on its own.

While those days hurt, what he did to his friends, his co-workers at GUN. It was a bad part of his life, but also it was what lead to how he lived now.

*****

“Sonic! You've got to help, the alien forces are advancing.”

“I thought Shadow was handling it?” Sonic shouted as he spin-dashed into one of Eggman's robots. A war was going on between GUN and the Black Arms. Shadow stuck in the middle facing a choice between learning who he was and protecting his friends. Sonic was there when it started, watching and attempting to stop his friend from hurting anyone in his path. For the most part the two hedgehogs ran, Shadow shot a few of each side's soldiers, anyone who got in the way of him getting the chaos emerald.

Once it was in his hands, Shadows eyes filled with a new fury. “What am I supposed to do, Sonic?” The blue hedgehog was confused, Shadow asking for his advice after ignoring his pleas to slow down. “I can't make this choice alone. Stick with you and the rest of the freedom fighters, or join those who apparently I share blood ties to.”

“Shads, if I know one thing, it's that you have to make this choice. You're not what Gerald Robotnik made, you're you, Shadow the Hedgehog. Maria would want you to decide.”

Shadow chuckled, “I guess you're right.” Looking down at the green chaos emerald in his hand the green reflecting in his red eyes. Throwing the emerald into the air, Shadow jumped up to it, catching it midair and warping away with Chaos Control.

“I can only hope you're making the right choice.” Sonic shook his head, getting out of his reminiscing. “I'll deal with it. Knucks keep Egghead busy for me.” And he ran off. The comet loomed overhead. Screams echoed all over. Humans and Mobians alike we're going down at the hands of the Black arms. That's when he caught a glimpse. Skidding to a stop, Sonic was at Shadows side. The latter on his knees before Black Doom himself, the seven chaos emeralds circling the alien.

“You're too late, Sonic the hedgehog.” He laughed, raising his hand towards Shadow. “Shadow, my son. Take care of this pest.” Sonic's eyes widened in fear. Turning towards Shadow, watching as the black hedgehog got to his feet. Hand on his pistol and raised it towards his friend.

“Come at me, Faker!” He snapped. Spinning the gun before putting it in the holster on his thigh.

Sonic laughed, “We've done this dance before, Shadow. Do you really want me to kick your butt again?”

Shadow narrowed his eyes, “I am the ultimate life form, I don't need no petty human technology to dispose of filth like you.”

Sonic charged at Shadow without a second thought. Black Doom was controlling him, he had to be. Shadow was on their side. He worked for GUN, he was warming up so quickly to having a family of his own. Rouge and Omega were proof of that. The battle raged on. Before Shadow suddenly stopped at Black Doom's command. “Forget him, you must use the emeralds now or our plan will have been pointless.” Shadow glanced towards Sonic, both of them panting heavily.

“Goodbye, old friend.”

BANG

Sonic was down, screaming in pain from the gunshot wound in his calf, as Shadow walked towards the alien controlling him. Holding out his hand, the emeralds floated towards him, and Shadow transformed. His quills now red and Gold standing on end. The Inhibitor rings around his wrists flying off falling to the ground.

“CHAOS-”

Sonic stood up, fighting through the pain to grab onto a single emerald, yanking it from the array, “-Control!” he finished off the spell before Shadow could, teleporting them both far from the comet and down to the opposite side of Mobius. As they arrived the two hedgehogs were repelled from each other, the six emeralds falling to the ground around Shadow, and the seventh in Sonic’s grasp. As the energy dispelled from Shadow, he slowly came to his senses. His quills falling back down to normal and the gold fading from his black coat, and just for a second his eyes flashed green.

“Sonic?” He stood up confused, looking at their surroundings. It sure was a sight for sore eyes, the green grass and blue sky. Strange to think that just on the other side of the planet buildings were being knocked down and thousands dying each minute. “What happened?”

“He was controlling you, Shads.” Sonic gave a sympathetic smile, “Oh you’re all scratched up.” The blue hedgehog walked closer to Shadow, making sure to keep the emerald away from the other six. As Sonic brought his hand to Shadows face, wiping off the blood that had formed beneath his quills, Shadow’s cheeks turned bright green with embarrassment. “Didn’t know you could blush, Shads.”

The black hedgehog squeaked, quickly grabbing Sonic’s hand and pulling it away from his face. “Hmmph.. Never mind that, just take us back there.”

“He’ll control you again, and I don’t know how much longer I can fight, you did just shoot me.”

Shadow’s eyes shot down to Sonic’s leg, worry showing on his face.

“Hey! Don’t worry about it! I’ll heal up soon enough!”

He seemed uncertain, but Shadow agreed anyway, “Fine. You finish off Black Doom then. You don’t have their blood in you like I do. He can’t control you. Take the emeralds, then you don’t have to use your legs and You can easily out-match him.” Shadow smiled. “Just please, take me with, even if you have to restrain me, I have to fight his control just in case he ever comes back!”

Sonic nodded, picking up the rest of the emeralds and absorbing their power. He held his hand out for Shadow, the latter taking it and the two warping back, right next to the tornado that had just arrived on site. Accompanied  by Tails, Rouge and Omega.

Black Doom let out an eerie laugh, “You really think your ‘super’ form is enough to defeat me and my minion?”

“Not in the least. Shadow’s not your pawn anymore!” Black Doom growled, watching Omega and Rouge struggling to keep Shadow captive, but somehow succeeding. “Hey big, tall, and ugly!” Sonic shouted, readying up a spin dash as he flew up closer to the alien. “Think fast!” And he rammed quills first into him.

The battle progressed much the same way, the weaker Black Doom got, the more Shadow gained control over himself again, soon enough Shadow was let go and knelt on the ground listening to the battle. Without cause or reason and before anyone could stop him he warped to Sonic’s side, something inside him urged him to help, to stay near his blue counterpart. Black Doom stopped in his tracks, on the last legs of his energy to fight with Sonic. The Chaos power clearly beginning to get to the hedgehog, Sonic laughing maniacally with each hit he dealt.

Shadow didn’t need a nudge to realize that Sonic was losing control of himself to the power. He’d experienced it before, however, unlike Sonic, Shadow was made to harness the power of the chaos emeralds, it was just coincidence that he could use them too. His hand drifted to his holster, grabbing out his pistol. Sonic was in Super-mode. He couldn’t be harmed, this wouldn’t hurt him, right? He couldn’t think of that now, as he aimed at his friend, still not wholly himself. He pulled the trigger, just as Sonic moved, and the bullet hit Black Doom right in the chest. And he snapped back to his senses completely, just in time to run forward and catch the falling Sonic, who was changing back to his blue hue, finally out of energy.

The seven emeralds appeared from Sonic’s chest where they were temporarily absorbed, spinning around the two hedgehogs, Shadow looking up at them as the seven departed in different directions. Around the two of them was a war zone, Black Doom gone, Shadow holding Sonic in his arms as he looked around at everyone. “We need to go, before the comet explodes with us on it!”

*****

They had arrived at GUN headquarters after a two hour walk through the woods, Shadow had to hope that Eggman wasn’t transmitting through Metal to get location. He knew that the evil doctor already had found Knothole, but GUN was where most the resistances weaponry was kept. However it was a risk the resistance had to take so that Tails had the time he needed to figure out whatever plan he had to fix everything.

Shadow stopped at the gate, the base was an Area 51 style bunker, no labels for what it was but barbwire, satellite dishes, the whole shabang. Shadow walked up to scanner on the gate, placing his hand on the panel and then looking into a small light that lit up after confirming that it was him. The gate opened and Shadow lead Metal in, the two still not saying a word to each other. As they walked through the base to a small shed-like building, which turned out to be an elevator down to the real base.

As they exited the elevator, the two hedgehogs were greeted by a familiar face. Rouge the Bat waved at Shadow, as scantily clad as ever with her wings tucked behind her. “Long time no see Shadow.” She smiled, punching him in the shoulder, “Who’s the rookie-bot?”

Shadow tilted his head, “Have you been living under a rock, Rouge?” he asked, but when the bat simply shrugged, he rolled his eyes and gestured to Metal. “Rouge this is Sonic, Sonic you remember Rouge right?”

“AFFIRMATIVE” Rouge took a step back, fear in her eyes as she made eye contact with metal, his expression as cold as could be. After a few moments of silence Metal’s optics changed and he let out a laugh like beeping, “Just pulling your leg, Rouge!”

The bat gave a small, hesitant grin, “Riight… Shadow are you sure it’s safe? If Sonic’s been compromised, is it really worth it to have him here of all places?”

“Sonic’s clear, Tails inspected him as soon as he returned, and he seems to trust him. And if Tails believes it. So do I.” Shadow glanced back at Metal who was now wandering around looking at posters, “Besides, Silver has the rest of my emerald, Sonic has to be here.” he whispered hoping that only she could hear him.

“First tell me this, Mr. Ultimate Life form, Do you really trust him?”

Shadow just looked over at Rouge, “I have no choice but to.”

*****

Shadow had developed a fever shortly after the battle with Black Doom ended, the Comet and the rest of the aliens were gone from Mobius. The freedom fighters and GUN soldiers parted ways returning to their non-aggression agreement. Shadow still having no place to live after the destruction of the Space Colony ARC, had found himself bunking in the barracks each night, luckily however due to his relatively high ranking in the force granted him a separate room with Team Dark. The nights went by Shadow waking up in cold sweats, hot or cold flashes constantly racked his body and his fever just slowly got worse. Until a week after The Black Arms were gone from Mobius and Shadow wouldn’t wake up.

Rouge woke early that day, standing by the sink as she got ready, Omega was a robot so she didn’t really care about changing with him around and she knew Shadow was gay so it had become habit for the three of them to just do about their business while everyone else was in the room, leave the bathroom for when somebody needed it. Rouge was applying eyeliner when Omega booted up for the day as well, but immediately his warning signals started going off.

“Omega? What is it?!” She asked, trying to get him to quiet down before he woke the whole base.

“LIFE SIGNS FOR SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG ARE RAPIDLY FAILING!”

“What?!” Rouge ran to the hedgehog’s side, just now noticing that he wasn’t responsive to anything that would usually wake him. She tried everything, but Omega kept doing scans and nothing was improving, his vitals kept dropping and his breathing was starting to slow. Rouge had to make a quick decision. “Omega. Watch him, keep Shadow alive as long as you can.”

“AFFIRMATIVE, I WILL NOT LET SHADOW DIE”

“Good boy, Omega.” Rouge quickly put on a bathrobe over her PJ's and ran out of their room. Eventually picking herself off the ground and into flight, she didn’t even stop to speak to the woman working the phones before grabbing onto the nearest one “Patch me into Knothole!” She demanded, getting nothing but refusals from the other end. “Do it now! This is a matter of life or death!” With one more quick demand and the rambling off of a code she was patched through to them.

_“This is Silver, who’s calling.”_

“It’s Rouge, somethings wrong with Shadow!”

_“WHAT?!”_ There was a silence on the other end for a minute, _“Sonic is on his way.”_ Silver’s voice was more garbled then previous, just a small dripping sound in his voice. Before the line was cut off.

“Damn, hopefully he’ll be here soon.” Rouge grumbled, making her way back, waving a thanks to the woman at the desk as she past.

Sonic actually beat Rouge back to the room, Rouge not even wanting to question how he got through the security system. Along with the speedster was the old rabbit nurse, Vanilla. Who was checking on Shadow who had finally woken up. “What do you think Vanilla?” Sonic asked, bouncing in place as he waited.

“It’s not good, I’ve never seen all these symptoms together before, let alone reacting this fast.” The rabbit spoke, pulling a thermometer out of Shadow’s mouth.

“I-I’m actually feeling a lot better, Ms. Vanilla.” Shadow croaked, not sitting up. “I was f-feeling really weak but now I’m just, itchy? For lack of a better word.” Sonic hummed, sitting down beside Shadow.

“I understand that you may be feeling better now, but I’d like you to come back with us, so we can keep an eye on you just in case.” Shadow nodded, pulling himself to sit up, leaning against one of the posts of his bed. “Can you stand?”

“Probably.” Shadow reached under his pillow for a second, pulling out his pistol and setting it on the table between his and Rouge’s beds, “Tell the commander for me, won’t you?”

“Yeah. Don’t die Shadow.”

“I’ll try not to.”

 

Shadow recovered surprisingly quickly once he was in Knothole, but Vanilla started to notice something particularly off about when Sonic went for a run or Shadow visited her in her clinic. The latter got weaker the further away he was from Sonic, to the point of Shadow collapsing after Sonic ran off for a supplies run. Shadow was on his way to Vanilla for his weekly check up, as soon as he sat down on the table his vision went dark and he toppled off the table, being caught by Cream as she noticed.

“Mr. Shadow, you must be careful and still be eating.” She spoke, concern in her voice when Shadow finally came to.

“I have been eating, Cream. I just suddenly got really dizzy.” Shadow’s hand went to his forehead, and when he noticed that he couldn’t feel anything past his knuckles he was quick to remove his gloves, keeping the inhibitor rings in their place. The tips of his fingers had begun to lose their color, the black having turned a light blue and his red stripe to a pink. “I’m dying...”

“It’ll be alright, Mr. Shadow!” Cream smiled warmly “Let’s just test some of your blood and see if we can figure out what’s wrong?”

Shadow nodded and allowed Cream to extract a small bit of green blood from him, before she walked over to a small table to do as many tests that she could think of on the amount she had. Everything was perfectly fine, he was hydrated, had enough oxygen, nothing odd. However her expression fell suddenly, Shadow noticing immediately, “What is it?”

“Mr. Shadow, how exactly do you use Chaos control without an emerald?”

“My body naturally makes Chaos energy, lives off it, with a little extra for alternative usage.” Shadow shrugged.

“Not anymore, Mr. Shadow.” Cream muttered, “That’s why you’re better when Sonic is around. Due to the fact he can harness the Chaos energy, Mr. Sonic has the ability to output the same sort of energy as the Chaos emeralds, similar to the Chao just on a much larger scale. I guess what I’m trying to say Mr. Shadow.” The rabbit paused, “Is without being near Sonic, your body doesn’t have enough energy to survive for long, maybe two to three days maximum without him or a different source of the energy.”

Shadow was quiet, just pondering the reality of what was happening to him. How could this have happened? He was created to be the ultimate life form right? How could something so simple as not being close enough to someone kill him. The hedgehog chuckled, before standing up and making his way back to Sonic and Tails’ home, where they were letting him crash on the couch for as long as he needed.

He was greeted by a small wave from Tails who was tinkering with one of his projects on the table, tools and gears all over the place “Welcome back.” he muttered, not even bothering to look up. Shadow walked up to the teen fox, looking over his shoulder at the invention the fox was tinkering with.

“What are you working on?” he asked, finally getting Tail’s full attention.

“Oh, hey Shadow! I’m working on a way to bring everyone who we’ve lost back!” He smiled, his tails swaying faster as he talked about his invention, “This here transmits a signal that will cut off all of Robotnik’s control to the roboticized freedom fighters! However, I don’t really have a way to test it due to all the Robians trying to kill us.” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he set down the sauteing iron he was working with.

“You’ll figure it out, Tails!” Shadow grinned patting the fox on the back before walking off and sitting down on the couch, picking up a book. He’d have to talk with Sonic when he got back, hopefully it wouldn’t be too long. He just hoped that he’d let him stay with them, at least until he figures out how to get the energy he lost back.

*****

Metal watched as Shadow worked, he did as he was told, stayed by Shadow, not due to the older hedgehog’s orders but due to priority one, which Shadow just so happened to have. Metal wasn’t sure where, he had seen the emerald shard on the necklace earlier, and Robotnik confirmed that Shadow had the rest of the emerald as well. But now the shard was nowhere to be easily seen, he’d have to get Shadow alone to take it.

They were being fired at, the two hedgehogs and the bat crouching behind a police shield. Shadow was busy reloading his gun while rouge was looking at a sonar device to see exactly where each of their enemies were.

“You distract them and I’ll take them out?” Shadow asked Rouge cocking the pistol, as she nodded. “Sonic you’re with me.”

“Anything you want me to do?”

“No, just stick close.” The three of them ran out, the whirring of Metal’s turbine drew the attention of the enemies, Shadow swearing under his breath. “Damn!” Shadow stopped in his tracks, turning and firing off the bullets, bringing down the enemies. “DAMMIT SONIC! Are you trying to get us killed?!”

“Shadow! Leave it! The missions done, we got what we came for.” Rouge spoke, holding out a box containing their prize. “Let’s just head back to base and patch you up.”

Shadow growled, “Fine. Let’s go.” He flipped the safety on and returned the pistol to it’s holster.

*****

“Shadow you don’t have to do this!” Sonic shouted, holding onto Shadow’s wrist keeping him from running off, “You don’t have to leave! There’s enough room here for all of us! I don’t mind begin slowed down or settle if it’s with you!”

The black hedgehog couldn’t make eye contact with Sonic, looking down at the ground as he listened to him speak. “What happens when this war with Eggman gets bad? What if you disappear one day?! Someone has to be able to save you, and without finding a way to fix me, no one else is fast enough to do that!” His cheeks turned bright green, “Besides I know you don’t really mean that. You’re Sonic the Hedgehog. Keeping you from running isn’t the right thing to do.”

Sonic sighed, letting go of Shadow’s wrist. Color had returned to Shadow’s hands since they discovered what had happened, Shadow was linked specifically to Sonic’s chaos energy, due to the blue hedgehog forcing one of the emeralds out of the array during his super transformation along with finishing casting Chaos Control before he could. There were two ways for Shadow to get the energy he needed; Sonic naturally emitting the energy, or the emerald that was moved from the array. The latter which happened to just be found in Robotropolis. Right in Eggman’s backyard.

“Come back alive alright?” Sonic asked, giving a smile.

Shadow nodded, looking into Sonic’s eyes for a minute before glancing down at his wrists. “Hey, Seeing as I can’t really use my powers anyway-” Shadow started, unclipping one of his inhibitor rings. “I want you to have it, take it as a promise.” Sonic took Shadow’s hand, allowing the latter to clip his ring onto his wrist.

“You know this isn’t the standard way to ask someone to marry you?” Sonic chuckled

“T-That’s not!” Shadow blushed, letting go of Sonic’s hand. “Shut it, Faker.”  Shadow turned and began to walk away.

“Just so you know, I would have said yes.” Shadow smiled warmly at Sonic’s response before running off, his rocket shoes helping him pick up speed and he was soon out of sight.

 

Shadow returned to Knothole a month later, holding the green emerald to his chest, or that’s what it looked like at first. He arrived home before collapsing on the floor in front of Sonic and Tails, his chest fur drenched in his own blood, some dried some still wet. And just a shard of the emerald remain in his hand. Shadow was in worse shape than Sonic had ever seen him, he used to heal so quickly and now he’d lost who knows how much blood. “Tails try to get him up on the couch, I’ll go get Cream and Vanilla!”

Tails nodded carefully worked his way under Shadow before lifting him onto the couch, laying on his back with his arm over his chest, shard in hand. “I’ll be okay, Shadow. Sonic will be back shortly and we’ll get you fixed up!”

Vanilla worked quickly, having to cut much of Shadow’s fur away to gain access to his wound. Before gasping at the sight, there were five shards of the Chaos emerald embedded in his chest, all angled in a circle around his heart. “Oh Shadow, what have you done?” She muttered, gaining Sonic’s attention.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“I’m not sure, We’ll do the best we can, but one wrong move and we could lose him.”

Sonic swallowed hard, fiddling with the inhibitor ring around his wrist. “Just try your best. I’ll be in the next room.” Sonic stood up from Shadow’s side placing a kiss on his forehead before walking into Tails’ room where the fox was waiting, bouncing his legs to keep himself calm.

Vanilla and Cream had to work slow, they had to prevent as much blood loss as possible and after what seemed like hours working past Shadow’s groans of pain. Vanilla was extracting the first piece of the emerald, however as soon as she grabbed onto it Shadow screamed, “S-sto-o-op” He muttered out, trembling as he spoke. Vanilla perked up, setting down her forceps and stroking Shadow’s quills reassuringly.

“It’s going to hurt Shadow, but you have to let us take this out.”

“NO!” He shouted, a bright red energy burst from his body before the wound quickly sealed up, healing completely.

“There’s no way..” the rabbit gasped, placing her hand on the scar that just a second ago was giving her access to his heart. Shadow opened his eyes suddenly, and sat up just as quickly, “Shadow, Please you need to lay down! Moving too much could plunge one of those shards into your heart!”

Shadow’s eyes darted over to her, a blood lust in them. “You’re wrong Vanilla. I was dying, but now i feel stronger than ever! Like I could take on Robotnik barehanded!” Vanilla was shaking as she backed against a wall, protecting her daughter at all costs. She shouted for Sonic as loud as she could even though she knew he was in the next room. Before she could blink the blue hedgehog was there, standing in front of her face to face with the Shadow which he’d only recognize as himself when overcome with the power of the Emeralds.

“Shadow, calm down!” He shouted, trying to think fast on what he needed to do. Then it hit him, just like when the Master emerald was shattered, without all the pieces it’s useless. Sonic dashed forwards, missing Shadow the first couple times as he dodges Sonic’s attacks but finally he was able to kick the emerald shard out of Shadow’s hand, it skidding across the floor apparently just far enough away for the rest of the shards to draw closer to it.

Shadow’s blood lust devolved into pain once again, falling to his knees and clutching his chest, “Son-ic.. Please, I need it. The... Emerald... Is... a... Part of me now…” Sonic let out a sigh, unclipping the inhibitor ring from his wrist,

“Promise me, you’ll never do something like this again?” He asked, placing the ring around Shadow’s wrist once again.

“Y-yes!”

As Sonic attached the ring the pain decreased substantially, it now just a small pull towards the remaining shard. Sonic stood up, walking over to the shard that was kicked away and brought it back to Shadow. “How are you feeling, Shads?”

Shadow sat up, but didn’t open his eyes, “It hurts, I know I’m healed, but the little energy I have is overwhelming, I feel like I’m being torn apart by my powers.” Shadow sighed, “I-I’ll be okay… I’m sorry for scaring you Ms. Vanilla and Cream.” He opened his eyes, watching as the inhibitor rings shook as they restricted the power he was emitting. “I should go.”

“No.” Sonic spoke, grabbing onto his wrist to stop him. “Stay here, with Tails and I. “You could use another brother right, buddy?” Tails smiled and nodded quickly as he peaked out from his bedroom. “We can make you new inhibitor rings that’ll not let this happen again. And you can help us fight this war!”

Shadow looked around, the house was a mess, his blood was all over the couch, Vanilla and Cream were finally calmed down and smiling glad to see Shadow back to his normal self, Tails was grinning widely his tails wagging happily. And Sonic was standing there, not breaking eye contact with Shadow for a second as he made his offer.

“What do you say, Shads?”


	7. Chapter 7

The house was quiet. Tails was sitting at the table, working on one of his machines, it was taking him a lot longer than usual due to the fox stopping and glancing at the vile of robotic viruses in sitting a foot away from him. His ears flattened on the side of his head as he groaned in annoyance. Leaning over the back of his chair. Tired of the lurking feeling of dread, he reached for it. Shaking the tiny robots gently in their container. “I sure hope Robuttnik isn't listening in with you little guys.” He muttered.

Tails removed the cork on the vile, surprised when on of the robots crawled out and onto his hand. He laughed, how could something so small do so much harm. However he shivered at the thought of the robot on his eye earlier. How much it hurt as he took over his body. A smirk grew on his face. If Eggman could make these robots override the circuitry in Robians, what's stopping him from reversing their commands? This could be the missing element for his 'de-robotcizer’! Tails jumped up, alerting Silver who was laying on the couch reading a history book.

“What’s the matter, Tails?” Silver asked, laying the book down spine up over his chest.

“Oh, um nothing…” the fox smiled. Silver was already in pretty bad shape as is, telling him his plan would only make the hedgehog worry which couldn’t be good for his condition. The time displacement was sure getting to him, worse everyday. “Hey, Silver?”

“Hmm?”

Tails opened his mouth to ask the hedgehog for some help, being from the future Silver was bound to know some way to hack into these viruses right?, but before he could ask something flashed in his vision, “You know what? Nevermind!”

Silver shrugged, going back to his book. Tails, however, dropped the virus back into the vile, sealing it once again, before running to his room, tails spinning to help speed him up.  He slammed the door behind him locking it and sliding onto the ground, head in his hands. What did he just see? Silver changed into some kind of beast for a second, He only saw it through his robotic eye. Was it something that Eggman programmed in to him while he was captured? The fox sighed, There was really only one way to figure the answer out, wasn’t there? Tails looked out of his window at the rest of Knothole. Quietly unlocking the door then flying out of the window and through the town until he left Knothole all together.

Soon enough, Tails was staring at Eggman’s base from a good few meters away. He should turn back. If any of the resistance spotted him here by choice it surely meant the end for the trust that he was given by everyone. Just to be safe Tails surveyed around him, making sure nobody followed him. The coast was clear. With a deep breath he began walking towards the tower. As soon as he was a couple feet from the door it opened with gusto. Revealing Dr. Eggman himself waiting just inside. “Have you already finished your task, Miles?”

Tails just simply snarled. “I was home for less than a day, what do you expect?”

Eggman hummed, “What are you here for then? Decided you’d rather be a mindless Robot then betray your precious friends?”

“I need maintenance.” Eggman gave his signature laugh, leaning down and looming over Tails who just stared back with anger.

“Do it yourself.”

“Are you sure you trust me with that? I could easily go in and remove your kill switch. It would be painful sure, but it’s possible.”

The human narrowed his eyes, “Why don’t you come in?”  Tails gave a quick smile before walking through the doors, having them close behind him.  The two walked side by side in silence, while Tails’ mind was racing, with guilt and fear. Eggman turned into a room which seemed surprisingly cosy for the mad Doctor. Omega stood in the corner, cords coming out of him, hopefully charging. There was a desk in the corner, littered with various blueprints and robot parts. One of the blueprints he recognized as the plans for Metal Sonic, and under that, just barely visible was his arm.

“You planned this all along…” Tails muttered, holding onto his metallic arm. “You were never going to roboticize me completely.”

“Oh yes, I knew that you mean the world to Sonic, so I prepared the machine with the parts for changing him, and only the three for you.” Eggman gestured to a metal table, Tails shivering with the memory of being tortured previously.

“So you destroyed my arm for nothing?!” Tails snapped, refusing to jump up on the table as Eggman wanted. If the fox was guarded before it was nothing compared to his fear now. He’d never thought that the man who had lost to them thousands of times before could have come up with a plan so perfect.

“I wouldn’t say for nothing, Miles. You’re here voluntarily are you not?”

Tails wanted to retort, with something, anything but he couldn’t think of how. Robotnik was right, he did come here on his own volition this time, even though not even two days prior he had been probed and tortured by the very man he was asking for help now.

“How about this, Let’s forget our differences for now and simply fix your problem? And as a reward for coming to me instead of trying to do it yourself, I won’t even kill you for telling Shadow about our plan.”

Tails swallowed hard. “W-we’re still going to beat you.”

“Sure. Now what’s the matter?”

Tails clenched his teeth, hoping up onto the table, “My eye is acting up.” he concluded, however when he noticed Robotnik moving his hand in a motion that meant continue he paused for a second. “Silver, I saw a monster when I looked at him. It was gone as soon as it appeared, but it was only through the eye you made.” Tails looked down, “Did you program it to do that?”

Eggman laughed, “No, But I’ll gladly look at the circuitry. However have you ever thought that maybe that Robots see the world how it really is? No petty trust obligations.” He grabbed a pair of forceps from his desk and gently pushed Tails until he was laying down, “Perhaps you saw what that time anomaly actually is?” Before Tails could respond, Eggman grabbed onto Tail’s robotic eye pulled it out, which made Tail’s squirm from pain. When it was out, Eggman walked over to his computer, moving the display up onto a large screen where the fox could see it as well.

“What are you doing? Can’t you just open it up?”

“Yes I could do that, but I’m curious to what you happened to see.”

Tails tilted his head, hoping off the table and walking over to the scientist just as he plugged a USB cord into a small slot on the back of eyeball. A file flashed up on the screen hours of videos, sorted by date and time. “You’ve been recording this entire time?!” Tails stuttered, backing up before bumping into Omega, who wrapped his arms around the Fox.

“Did you really think I’d let the most valuable member of my enemies escape without someway to see what you’ve been doing?” Without another word he clicked the first video in the file.

    The screen was black at first, but the noises boomed all over the room, Tails having to cover his ears due to how loud it was. That’s when he heard it, right after the loud machinery noises stopped, “-I’m sorry, buddy.”

***

    Tails stumbled out of the roboticization chamber, he couldn’t feel his right arm, but the weight on his shoulder was nearly unbearable, only being overcome by the harsh burning sensation in his eye. He fell to the ground as soon as it was no longer metal,  breathing heavily and calling for Sonic. Only to be met face to face with Robotnik as the scientist picked him up by his throat. Eggman muttered something but no words came out of his mouth, and that's when Tails noticed that his hearing was gone. Eggman snarled before hitting the fox on the back of the head, moving something into the right place as Tails’ hearing came back, only for the first sound that the young fox to hear was the screaming of his brother!

    He squirmed and kicked at Eggman until the human dropped him, and Tails ran stumbling to the other chamber that was in the room. “SONIC!” He screamed, Beating at the side of the machine, trying to get it open. He could still save him, Tails could still save sonic, if only he could get inside that damn machine.

    “It’s too late fox boy.” Eggman spoke a smirk on his face as the chamber opened on it’s own.

Tails ignored Eggman, there was no way he was right, Sonic couldn’t have been in there more than a minute, afterall he’d just gotten out himself. His heart dropped as soon as the smoke cleared. There was blood all over the inside of the chamber, a few stray quills and plenty of clothing scraps.

“Let me introduce you to my newest creation!” Eggman opened his arms wide as the Robot in front of tails booted up, cold red optics staring back at Tails, “Tails, meet Metal Sonic.”

*****

The video cut off there, Tails could distinctly remember Metal charging at Tails with a spin-dash knocking him out cold. The fox squeezed his eyes shut, stopping his struggle against Omega and falling to his knees when he was released.

“Just remember, Miles. You caused this yourself.”

“Whatever. Just fix my damn eye.” Tails was broken, he never wanted to relive his brother dying again, Eggman must have known this would get to him.

“You’ll get Sonic back when you finish your task.”

Tails refused to speak, simply went and laid down on the metal table again, turning away from the doctor and curling up into a ball, holding onto his tails.

Hours past, Tails had eventually fallen asleep while Robotnik was working, when he woke his depth perception was back, so he must have gotten the eye back. Robotnik was working on something at his desk and after a quick survey of the room there was only one other being in the room, which just happened to be a buzz bomber. Probably to protect Eggman from Tails attacking him after his eye was fixed. Everything he saw was crisper now, as if he’d just gotten new glasses. The fox got off the table, “Thanks, Buttnik.” he muttered,

“Come back when the job is done and you’ll get your reward.”

Tails grunted, glaring at Eggman’s back before spitting on the ground.

*****

Tails tried to get back to Knothole as fast as possible, flying over the ocean in hopes of taking a shortcut. It was nearly daybreak when he arrived back, He really hoped that Shadow had returned by now, but knowing how long his missions usually took, he was doubtful. He took a deep breath and opened up the hatch, only to be pushed back up the doorway by Silver. “W͢͜͝h͡a̴̧t ͡do ̡͜yo͏u t̸̕h̶̛͟i̢͞n͡͏͘k̨̢ ̢͜͏y͢͝oư̶’̨re̡͢͟ ̴̨̕d̕o̡i͝͞n̶g̨ ̕͝c̵͡om̴in̶̢͏g̴̢ ̕͘b̧͢a҉c̢̡͜k͜ ͝hęr̕ȩ̵͞?̕”

Hatred was in Silver’s eyes, and with just a glance Tails noticed that behind him was the majority of Knothole’s population cowering behind the hedgehog.

“I͘͢ ҉̵d̴҉̢i͢҉d҉n̶̴̢’͏͞t͜ t͠ḩ̸̕i͝͞n̨k̕ ҉y̡̡͘o̴u̸’d̕ ͡d͏͏o̢ ͞i̷̴͢t̵̛!̡͜͝ ̶I̕ gav̡͏e̴͝͠ ͟͠͡y̴̛o̢u̵ ̶̶̷th͜͢e ̶̶be̛͢͟n͜e̶̷̸f͝i̸̛̕t̨ o͞f̴̶͟ ͟d̴͜o͏̸͝ubt͜ ̴̧d̸͢͡u͝ȩ ̴͡t̵͜͏o ̸͜a̷͘͡l̨ļ̴ ͟͝t̵̸͘h̢e̷ ̨a̷͘no̸m̕͠ą̛͝l̷̨i̧͜es̸ ͝ha̸͜p͢pen͠ing̢!” Silver snapped, his hand glowing before Tails was frozen in place by the hedgehog’s power. “D͠id you ̕th҉in̕k͜ ͝I w̴ouldn͝’t ̡no̵ti͞ce̷ ͡t͝h̶at͠ ̧yo̡u ̕l͢ef̧t ҉b͘eca̛u͞se̴ ̧you went͏ th̢r̶ough̸ a ͘w̢ind̛ow? ̡I̡’m̧ f͜r͏o҉m͟ t͠h̡e͘ fut̵u͜r͡e͏ ҉Miles͞!̕ I̵ ͠k͘n̢ow ho̢w̛ ̧thi͜s ̡w͡or҉ld ̡plays ou͞t̶!̛”

Tails’ eyes widened, “What are you talking about Silver?”

Apparently that was the wrong response, as Silver clenched his fist pulling Tails up into the air, “DON’T PLAY DUMB!” he shouted before slamming the fox back down to the ground. “I should have trusted him! But instead I took to trusting you? How gullible am I?”

“Not as much as you may think.” A calm  and collected voice spoke, before rising up in a cloud of darkness from Silver’s shadow. Tail’s eyes widened, the monster he saw! He was real?! “Aren’t you glad that you didn’t seal me away like you thought, Silver my boy?”

Silver nodded towards the creature, and Tails watched as he took physical form, his appearance being quite similar to Shadow’s. “You have been quite a bother for the past couple years, Mephiles.”

Tails was confused, sealing that creature away? Why did that name seem so familiar yet there was a wall blocking him from remembering why.

“You’re still not forgiven for trying to get me to kill Sonic.” Silver added, before turning his attention back to Tails. “Tell us the truth, Miles. Where were you and are you on our side?”

Tail’s stuttered, “Y-yes!”

“YES, WHAT?!” Silver formed a psychic knife in his hand ready to throw it if needed.

“Yes I’m on your side! I wouldn’t betray you!”

“Then why is everyone acting up? Everyone you’ve repaired since you got back! They’re attacking, Miles!”

Tails’ eyes widened in fear, that’s when he noticed the vile was gone. When did that happen? “I- I promise it wasn’t me! I was just going to recode the bugs to free those we lost, but I- I had something to do.”  He knew his defense was poorly made, he was scared, confused, and worried about his friends.

Silver shook his head, letting go of Tails. The fox beginning to smile as he was believed. Before Silver held out his arms, floating up into the air and removing the green chaos emerald shard that Shadow let him borrow. As he dropped the shard, It flew off to join the rest of its pieces. Silver’s body immediately began to deteriorate at a even faster rate than before. “Go.”

“What?!”

Silver growled, letting his power over take him, pulling trees up out of the earth and building a ring around the entrance to Knothole, throwing the extras directly at Tails, along with the knife he had formed earlier, having the latter be the only one to hit the fox. Piercing Tails right through one of his tails.

“G̛̕̕҉̪̹̰̠O̯̺͓͠ ̨̡̨̖̝̼̖̰͉̯͓̟̭̗͘͟A̧͕̺̣̼͞W̸̠̦̗͎̖͍̫̰̤̹̻͉A̷͢͏̛̼͉͓̮͉̗̯Y̕͏̵̯̭̻̟̠̺͚̣̩̲̯͇͠ͅ ̸͖̙̻̖̱͇͇̱͓̣͍A̬̗̬͟N҉̸̧̪͚͔D̴̵̠͎̘̳̻̕͠ ͈͚̟̫̩͓̺̝͖̺͢͟͝͠N̵̢͇͈̩̥̘̳̖̱͚͕͕̩͖̠͓͘E҉̢̰̭̠̱͕͚͚͔̪̱̞͙̪̭̳͠ͅṾ̩̳̟͇̫̦̯̦̦̟̯̕͡͠E̸̢̹̳̙̠̤̱̻R̷̨̩̪̩͚͇̟̳̰̳͔̣̤̱̫͈̭̦̞͟ͅ ̷͏҉̰̮̮̺̮͈̱̹̳͈̤̩͍C҉͏̟͇̼̞̫̘̖̥̮̙̜̻̝̫̠̺̳Ǫ̛̛̱̖͔͚͈̟̮͔̘͈̙̗͎̥̣͠ͅM̴̨̙̥̺̩̹͉͇̫̖̳͍͚̮̖͉͇̗̕͢͞E̥̯̗̹̥̗̗̳̙̹̬̘̰̳͚͝ ̡̛͕̣̤̲̪̰̮͖̩͓͘͟ͅB̶̢̛͓͇͍̥͎̫̰̠̟̮̦̖̻̼̤̰͓͢͠A̶̷̯̩̲̙̦̫C̵̤̹͇̞̪̱̟̞̤̟̩̺̺̝̺͈͎͘̕͠Ḵ̛̤̗̠̻̻!͕̱̙̜̤̻͇̲̕̕͟͞”


	8. Update

Hi,   
For the few of you who have this bookmarked and the people who will look due to this update, sorry that it's not an actual chapter.  
I got stuck with the last one and decided to start rewriting. Actually planning out the villians and shit before writing it. 

So thanks for your patience I'll be editing the chapters as I rewrite them!

-pknote

**Author's Note:**

> Also some References:  
> https://sta.sh/21sq9wnqyhxr


End file.
